A conventional swivel device for monitor was not designed to adjust the operating force when rotating and manipulating the monitor manually in horizontal direction, that is, the slip torque could not be adjusted.
Since the slip torque could not be adjusted after assembling, the yield was poor on the production line, and market complaints could not be solved, and an optimum operating force must be adjusted individually according to each television size and its weight, and a manual swivel device was demanded.